Wierd love
by Wolf Goddess 2.o
Summary: Charlie saves a wolf on a mission and they soon become fast friends but will a sertain dog ruin that? charliexoc will turn into love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is Wolf Goddess 2.o this is an All Dogs Go To Heaven fanfic so please enjoy! And I changed it alittle to so its more clear and less suckish!**

**I DO NOT OWN ALL DOGS GO TO HEAVEN NOR ANY OF THE SONGS I USE IN MY STORY! (but I do own my oc's)**

Sam rolled around restlessly in her kennel. She couldn't stop thinking about the upcoming fight. She was part of an illegal dog fighting operation. Usually females didn't fight but she got herself into a couple scraps and her owner saw potential and thus started training her to become a fighter. She had won many fights in her life time and usually wasn't worried, but this time was different . . . she was going up against an experienced fighter who had never lost a fight. All though she fought she didn't enjoy it. She only fought to stay alive. If she didn't fight she would be beaten to a point were she could barley stand. She hadn't been born to be a fighter at all she'd actually been born in a pack . . . she had had a wonderful life with a wonderful family, until one day, she was taken from her homeland and sold to dog breeders. She was only a pup at the time, and didnt know what was happening. She was tought to pull sleds and eventualy was soposed to be bred but ran off when she meet the guy. She eventualy ran into a small town and meet a small family with a sweet little girl. The family took her in and she lived there for a year or two until the little girl got sick and they had to move. The family couldnt keep her. They sold her to an old man in San francisco who later sold her to the dog fighters. She had lived a lot of her life in that small kennel and to only to come out to fight. She remembered the little girl she used to live with. They had formed a close bond that no one would have expectid from a wolf. She missed that little girl with all her heart and would do anything to have that life back. But with a feeling her life was going to end soon . . . she did the only thing she could do . . . sing. "Everywhere I turn I hurt someone . . . but theres nothing I can say to change the things ive done . . . I do anything within my power id give everything ive got! But the path I seek is hidden from me now . . . I let you down . . . you trust in believed in me and I let you down . . .of all the things ive hid from you I cannot hide the shame! And I pray someone something will come to take away the pain! Theres no way out of this dark place! No hope! No future . . . I know I cant be free! But I cant see another way and I cant face another day . . ." and with that she proudly lifted her head and howled her goodbye to the moon.

**So how is it? I think its kind of cheasy but I promise It will get better.I hope you get her life story becouse it took forever to come up with something sorta original. im not very good with intros. Please review and I don't mind criticism it helps my writing. So long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is the second chapter please enjoy and do tell your friends**

Charlie was out on a walk with I chi when Annabelle popped up in a puddle. "Charles I have a mission for you" Annabelle spoke sweetly " oh great, what is it this time, save a bunny from a wolf "charlie stated sarcastic "or or save a wolf from a bunny!" blurted out i chi " ha ha I like the way you think little buddy" Charlie said laughing. While charlie was laughing Annabelle spoke up "well it dose involve a wolf . . ." " oh . . . he he . . . uh OK where is he?" charlie said a Little embarrassed "who said it was a he?" " OK . . .where is she" charlie corrected annoyed "shes on the other side of town by the old abandoned factory" "uh isn't that were the dog fights are?" i chi spoke up "precisely. Now hurry up before its to late you have one hour, this could mean life or death, oh and I almost for got here's one miracle dog tag" and with that she disappeared. "Come on charlie lets get going" " not so fast i ch we don't have to go right away we have an hour" "yes but it takes 45 minutes to get to the factory" "then we have 15 minutes to spare come on i ch it cant be that important I mean they don't make females fight any ways right?" "but then why would Annabelle say it could mean life or death?" "oh i ch shes just over reacting like she always does" " I hope your right" and after that they started there 15 minutes.

Back at the kennels . . .

Sam was being dragged out of her kennel.'_ I don't want to fight! Hes gonna kill me ! '_ she barked at him. "shut up you mangy mutt! I've got twenty grand on you tonight so you better win! Or you wont ever see the light of day again ya hear?" she let out a low growl and snapped at him. " oh so you wanna play dirty huh? Well I can play dirty too" an before she could react he zapped her with a cattle prod. She emedeetly fell to the ground a let out a tiny whimper. "thatl show you not to snap at me!" after that she was dragged off to the ring. " well I better make the most of it . . ." she said to her self.

Back to charlie and i chi . . .

"come on charlie we better head out its been 15 minutes" i chi said looking at the clock "OK fine well go but I don't know why your so worried I meen were saving a female wolf! I think she can take care of herself for another 10 minutes" charlie replied "well that's not what Annabelle said" "who cares what Annabelle says! All she dose is boss us around! _'go save this or go save that'_ im sick and tired of it!" charlie was fuming "well charlie if you don't want to go then ill go alone" " ich you cant go alone you'll probably turn into a chew toy with those bigger dogs around! I'm going with!" charlie then turned around and left. "works every time" i chi said with a grin.

on their way down to the factory i chi listen to charlie complain and complain and complain about Annabelle he sighed with relief when the factory came into view. "hey charlie I see the factory!" i chi yelled with delight! He took off running (though not very fast). When they got to the factory they ran strait to the kennels. They found the females and started looking for the wolf. "charlie I cant find her anywhere!" "me either" then a sweet voice rose up " exuce me but might I ask who your looking for?" they turned there heads to see a female pit bull talking to them. "were looking for a wolf" i chi announced "well the only wolf I know was just dragged off to another fight" "well then maybe Annabelle gave us the wrong address our wolf is female" said ichi "well there's only one female here that fights and shes a wolf! " the pit bull said "so that's why Annabelle said it was life or death" ichi said "well then we better hury ich, and thanks for the tip" said charlie turning tords the female "no problem but you must hury the fight has already begone" . Charlie ran ahead of ichi and raced to the arena. when he got there he could see the female fighting for all she was worth but the rot wyler on top of her seemed to be winning, he finally latched on to her throat and she slowly began to stop fighting. Charlie knew he couldn't wait any longer so he jumped down and tackled the rot wyler. When ichi finally got there he saw charlie fighting a rot wyler and a wolf laying flat on her side. men were screaming at the wolf and charlie, one man began to beat the wolf and then another one beating charlie. " well I guess I better use that miracle dog tag and fast!" ichy said to himself. Then a moment later all the yelling stopped charlie got up and the rot wyler was all tide up "huh?" he said to himself but when he looked up all the people were tide up to " what the?" " charlie! Charlie! Are you OK? I saw yo-" " im fine ich but I dont know about her" he pointed tords the female wolf lying on the ground. " we should bring her home before she loses anymore blood."he walked over to her body and lifted her up on his back ( sorta like in lion king 2 when kovu 'saved' kiara from the fire )

when they got home they put her on the ground and put a blanket on her. " man . . . if I would have known this would happen to her than I would have been there sooner " " I guess we should have listened to Annabelle then huh?" ichi said hinting at something " ya I guess your right ich" charlie said feeling really bad.

Sams pov

Acople hours later i began to open my eyes. '_ugh bright lite not good. Wait where am I?' i_ began to stand but emedeetly fell back to the ground when a sharp pain pierced through my entire body " awwww " i groaned " hey shes awake" i heard in an excited voice ring out " shhhhhhhhh! Quiet shes probably hurting right now!" i heard another voice say. " were am I?" i said out loud " hey how are you? Hey say hello !" a short weener dog said to me as he nudged the handsome German Shepard next to him '_wait did I just say handsome?!?'_. " well nice to meet you but you still haven't aweserd my question" I said "oh right your at our place" " ok, so how did I end up at 'your place'?" I asked " last thing I remember was slowly being suffacated by a rot wyler" I said " why dont we save the questions for later and find out what your name is shall we?" the Shepard said with a smirk " I'm Samantha black but just call me Sam" "well nice to meet you Sam im charlie b. barkin and this is ichi ichiford" "well nice to meet you 2, hey if you don't mind me asking can I have some thing to eat I haven't eaten for a week" I said they both had shocked expressions "what?" I said " nothing nothing I just didn't . . . notice what color you were ya that's it, just didn't notice" ichi said " oh OK . . ." I said.

Normal pov

" nothing nothing I just didnt . . . notice what color you were ya that's it, just didn't notice" ichi said " oh OK . . ." Sam said back. but as they looked at her they saw she had an unsual pattern. she was coal black with chocolate covered paws and blue eyes she was pretty muscular and a very naturally smooth voice like she was talking to a child. It wasn't to deep but wasn't to soft either. As they continued to gape Sam became uncomfortable.

**Hey I hope this was longer. I spent all night on it and just so you know I didn't **

**come up with the markings I borrowed them from another writer who let me use her wolf colors you can find her in my favorite authers go to my page and look for wikina she probly has a better discription than I do and I probly got my a little wrong so please review and dont forget to check out her story and review to so long! **


End file.
